El gato, el ratón y la fresa
by El Circulo Monotono
Summary: <html><head></head>Aomine es un gato que no come ratones. Kise es un ratón que ya no aguanta los desperdicios porque, al igual que Aomine, tiene un estómago selecto. Kise ha creado un plan para conseguir un manjar sin que el gato de la casa se entere, pero todos sus planes se arruinan cuando Aomine lo atrapa con las manos en la masa.</html>


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son nuestros sino de sus respectivos dueños.

Este fanfic fue creado en el grupo de Facebook 'El Círculo Monótono' en el cual escribimos, leemos y hablamos de muchas cosas tales como fanfics, fandoms, música y demás. Son cordialmente invitados/as para unirse, sólo entren al perfil donde está el link o búsquennos en la red social.

La inspiración la obtuvimos de una imagen con el acto de un gato y un ratón.

One shot hecho por** Melanny, Miss Bunny-Bany, **Shitami-chan-Onne-sama** y Akari Yumei.**

* * *

><p><span>El gato, el ratón y la fresa.<span>**  
><strong>

Todo comenzó así:

Aomine era un gato sumamente exquisito, él no comía ratones, él simplemente comía frizky para gatos —esas comidas especiales que se le dan a los mininos—, pescado y atún en lata.

Extrañamente, en la casa donde vivía junto a sus dueños, habitaba un pequeño ratón rubio, llamado Kise. El pequeño ratón era muy escurridizo, siempre andaba de un lado a otro buscando migajas para comer. El gato Aomine simplemente lo miraba correr desde su cama, al fin y al cabo, no había problemas ya que este ratón solamente salía de noche.

Todo era normal y la rutina del ratón que iba y venía buscando comida durante la noche era la misma: Aburrida y monótona. Se dejó caer con pereza en un cojín, era el medio-día y nadie estaba en la casa. Buscando algo con qué entretenerse en la sala donde estaba, dedicó su tiempo aburrido a ver todo en ella.

—Paredes verdes, muebles de roble, flores artificiales en la mesa de centro...

Así siguió con su observación por más o menos una hora.

—Esto me pasa por no pedir un juguete —Se maldijo a sí mismo y siguió su conteo—. La puerta cerrada con llave, la alfombra de color crema, un ratón rubio con una fresa en el hocico.

Levantó las orejas, extrañado, ¿Un ratón rubio en medio de la sala con una freza en mitad del día?

No, esto no se iba a quedar así, se supone que el ratón sale de noche, mas no de día; esto era inaceptable. El rubio ratón aprovechándose que sus dueños no estaban, se había ido a buscar fruta fresca. Sigilosamente Aomine, el gato, se acercó al pequeño ratón quien parecía acomodar una gran fresa en medio de la alfombra del gran salón. Paso a paso, lento, silencioso. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del ratón lo observó fijamente, mientras que trataba de que su respiración fuera lenta y pausada para que el pequeño ratón rubio no se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, estudiando al pequeño ratón. Kise de pronto se sintió muy incómodo, sin pensarlo dos veces se giró rápidamente para toparse con el gato de la casa mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Ave María Purísima! ¡No puede ser, Aomine! —Gritó apenas, su corazón en la boca no le permitía respirar bien del susto que se había dado.

Aomine se limitó a mirarlo, observando detenidamente su miedo, periféricamente. El ratón inhaló y exhaló con rapidez, parpadeaba torpemente al ver al gato justo en frente de él. ¡No era posible! Él no le haría nada... ¿O sí?

Le aterraba la sola idea de pensar que iba a ser devorado por Aomine, aunque era dudoso que eso pasara porque él no comía ratones. ¡No lo hacía!

El gato, bastante irritado por la imprudencia del rubio, levantó su pata izquierda un poco más arriba de la cabeza del ratón. Unió el dedo pulgar e índice haciendo un circulo y azotó al pequeño con su el índice, impactándo justo en la frente al pequeño roedor.

Kise quedó tendido en el frío suelo, desconcertado por el fuerte golpe que recibió por parte de Aomine... ¡Le había dolido mucho! Nunca pensó que Aomine le iba a pegar y tan fuerte. Se sobó la frente despacio y miró con disgusto al gato, que para su sorpresa se estaba comiendo la fresa de lo más tranquilo.

Kise el ratón se puso a llorar de la impotencia que sentía; ya que el haber conseguido esa buena fresa le había costado mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no comía algo "decente" y que Aomine el gato venga a quitárselo y encima a golpearle era una verdadera tragedia.

Aomine se hacía la boca agua con la fresa en cada mordida —claro, le gustaba alargar sus comidas con bocados pequeños y además la frutilla era de un buen tamaño—. Aunque iba a comerla por molestar a Kise antes de golpearlo otra vez, se detuvo un momento. Mirando al pequeño ratón frente a él atacado en un ahogado y desconsolado llanto.

Kise no sólo lloraba por su fresa y por el golpe, sino porque había planeado el movimiento con cautela y se le había ido al traste en cuestión de minutos. También lloraba porque tenía mucha hambre y los desperdicios de la casa lo tenían mal del estómago últimamente.

"¿Por qué tenía que tener un estómago tan delicado si soy un ratón? ¡Huh!". Pensaba tristemente el pobre ratón.

Aomine miró al ratón unos momentos, estaba muerto en llanto. El remordimiento le hizo parar de masticar. ¿Acaso él era tan malo como para comer frente a Kise, que se estaba muriendo de hambre?

"No soy un malvado". Pensó con enojo, sin más preámbulos dejo parte de la fresa y le habló a Kise: —Deja de llorar, que pareces asno en vez de rata.

Kise, sorprendido de que Aomine le dirigiera palabra, sintió tremenda vergüenza.

—E-es que-e tú te est-tás com... ¿Pero qué—?

Tarde se dio cuenta que el gato lo estaba regañando. A ver, ¿Lo estaba regañando por llorar? ¡Él le quito su fresa!

—Aomine, gato tramposo... ¡La fresa era mía!

—ERA —Declaró con sorna.

—Eres un animal sin sentimientos, ¡Mira que comerte la fresa lentamente en mis narices! —Lo apuntó con una de sus patas. Aomine, comprendiendo lo que el ratoncillo decía, suspiró.

—Así que ese era el problema... —Dijo tomando el trozo de fresa otra vez— Buy ben, ejo je agegla... —(Muy bien, eso se arregla.)

Kise vio con añoranza el pedazo de fresa frente a sus ojos. Lo sabía, el gato no era un malvado después de todo.

—Sabía que tenías corazón.

Para cuando se dedicaba a agradecer el pedazo de fresa, ¿Qué creen con lo que se encuentra? Pues muy fácil, Aomine sonrió con la fruta en el hocico.

—¡Arreglado! —Exclamo al darle la espalda al pequeño ratón—. Ahora podré comer en paz.

Acto seguido: Se terminó la fresa.

Destrozado y con hambre, Kise vio cómo su comida se iba por la garganta del gato. ¿Pero quién decía que criaturas como él no se enojaban?

—¡MALDITO GATO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER ASÍ?! ¡ERES UN...! —Chilló.

—_Hihihi_…

Asintió a cada improperio que le gritó el ratón. Adecir verdad, molestar al pequeño y verlo mover graciosamente sus patitas era algo que pocas veces lograba.


End file.
